


Creek Oneshot

by wildfrancium



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lots of comfort, stressed tweek, supportive craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Craig is skipping school, but still goes out of his way to help Tweek get through the day without him.





	Creek Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before, but I've been thinking about this idea all day. I hope people like it. I'm considering writing more of them... anyway I hope everyone enjoys!

Tweek benefited from routine, which was why Craig woke up at 7 AM to drive Tweek to school on a day he planned on ditching. He yawned as he pulled on sweats and a tshirt. Craig jogged down the stairs, bypassing the coffee his parents had left in the pot. He shoved his feet into his boots and grabbed his coat and hat and keys.

Craig slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. He shivered as he texted Tweek. His shit car wouldn’t be warm until they were at school. He pulled out of his driveway while turning up the music. He let Tweek’s piano mixed tape play even if he preferred the radio when he was alone in the car. Honestly, Craig just wanted to be back in bed.

Tweek was waiting on his front steps when Craig pulled up and jumped up, running at the car. He jumped in, immediately gasping, “Are you still ditching? Please, Craig don’t ditch!”

“Babe, I told you. I’m not going today,” Craig said calmly and watched Tweek pull at his shirt ends that hung out under his coat.

“But Craig-“

“I know,” Craig said softly. He held out his hand and waited for Tweek to take it. They didn’t have any classes together, but were able to meet in the halls after 3rd period, 6th period, and 8th. They drove to school together. If Tweek was having a rough day, Craig went out of his way to walk Tweek to his next class. Sometimes his teachers let it slide when he said he was helping Tweek and others wrote him up for being late. In the beginning, Tweek had stressed about it, but now in senior year, it had become too routine.

“I-I-I-I,” Tweek covered his eyes with his free hand, taking a deep breath. Or tried to. It came out rough and shaky.

“We’ve done it before babe,” Craig reminded him, running his thumb over Tweek’s chapped knuckles. “I’ll wake up between noon and one and text you that I’m awake, but you better not answer because you’ll be taking your physics test.”

Tweek squeezed Craig’s hand tight. “I’m gonna fail! I can’t do it! I hate physics!! And if I fail- what if I fail?” Craig let Tweek ramble for a moment. Tweek wasn’t a bad student, just really bad at taking tests. All the school had been able to offer was unlimited time and while it helped, Tweek still spent the majority of every test second guessing himself.

“We studied,” Craig interrupted Tweek. “We studied and you just have to remember breathing and think about calm things. Like every other test before this. And you need to do the same thing during your written response in history first period.”

“Come to school,” Tweek practically begged.

“You know I hate Monday’s,” Craig told Tweek. Then before Tweek could launch into another frantic ramble, Craig pulled his awkwardly across the center console and hugged Tweek tight. Tweek pressed his face into Craig’s chest. Craig rested his cheek on top of Tweek’s head while rubbing his back. “It’s gonna be okay, babe. I’ll come get you after school and we can go to my house and relax. You can text me too. I just won’t answer until I get up.”

Tweek was mumbling something against Craig’s chest.

“You can do this babe, you’ve done it before.”

“I just hate it!” Tweek whined looking up at Craig.

“I know,” Craig said. “Let’s go get coffee before you’re late,” he added, Tweek moving back into his seat and fiddling with the ends of his shirt again.

Craig started the car, pulling away from the curb before holding his hand out for Tweek’s again.

 

 

 

Back home, Craig trudged upstairs. He’d stayed up real late the night before. He never minded taking Tweek to school tomorrow. Tweek was never going to drive; his parents had tried and just sitting in the driver’s seat had led to a full blown panic attack. They’d do it next year too when they both went to the community college in the next town over.

Craig hadn’t really thought about what he planned to do after high school. The school advisor said maybe he should consider being a therapist, but Craig didn’t really care about people who weren’t Tweek.

Tweek didn’t know what he wanted to do either. Craig thought a break from school might help Tweek, but the school and his parents had roped him into applying for college saying he’d end up being nothing if he didn’t go. That had been a long weekend of teary and paranoid Tweek.

So, Craig said they’d go to the community college in the next town and just see what happened. One semester at a time he’d said when the open-ended idea worried Tweek too much. Tweek agreed he could manage one semester at a time.

Craig stripped out of his clothes, lying face down on his pillow for a moment before opening the two texts he’d already gotten from Tweek.

One was that he’d spilled coffee down the front of his shirt and the other was that he’d gotten to history early and was trying to review his notes.

Craig pushed up on his elbows and texted back that Tweek would do great and that he loved him, but he was going to sleep now.

Tweek immediately texted that he loved Craig too.

 

 

 

Craig woke up around 12:45 and was not surprised to see three texts from Tweek. He got up to get something to eat and drink while reading them.

The first was stress about how he was sure he’d failed the written responses in history, then it was a message about how the cafeteria was out of the sandwich he normally got, and then it was a hectic message about his physics test.

Craig only texted breathe babe and started heating up leftovers for lunch.

Tweek’s reply came after Craig had settled in his room to play games on his computer. Tweek said he’d been worried Craig would never wake up.

Craig told him he always did exactly what he said he was going to do. Occasionally, a teacher would keep Craig when he was supposed to meet Tweek between class periods, but he always texted Tweek a warning even if it pissed off his teacher.

When teachers, or really anyone, made a comment about Craig’s behavior with Tweek he simply shrugged and said he was a constant because he loved Tweek. Tweek needed consistency and Craig would provide what he could.

 

 

 

When Craig went to pick Tweek up from the crowded parking lot, Tweek was more jittery than usual. He absently tugged at his hair and then his shirt and then his hair again. He was oddly quiet too. Craig expected him to immediately launch into how he’d for sure failed physics.

“What is it babe?” Craig finally asked when it was clear that Tweek needed prompting. Tweek let out a frustrated sigh, tugging on his hair again. Craig glanced at him, holding out his hand. Tweek took it but his other hand went to his hair. “Come on Tweek,” Craig said. He could hear the gears turning in Tweek’s head.

“I just- we just- in class- we were- in class we were- I can’t- I guess- I- I don’t know in class,” Tweek broke off making a frustrated noise and shifted in his seat. Craig held his hand tight, hoping to ground him.

“Did someone say something to you? Cause trouble?” Craig asked flatly. Tweek sighed again shaking his head.

“It was- we were- in class we were- they were- we switched topics!” Tweek finally spit out.

“What class?” Craig asked calmly as Tweek fidgeted.

“Health!” Tweek cried. “We- they are- it’s- it’s now- it’s now the- it’s the sex unit!” he groaned burying his face in his free hand. Craig glanced at him, noticing how his cheeks and ears were bright red. Craig had already taken health class.

“And what? Was it awkward?” he asked. Tweek nodded without looking up. “Why?”

“Because!” Tweek sputtered. “All I could think about- all I could think about was- was- was kissing you and all- and all- and all the other- like when we’ve- the times we- when we did- did all those other sex things!”

Craig snorted. They hadn’t done much, but they’d fooled around a bit. It took a lot of time to get Tweek to relax. Craig was patient though, promising Tweek that it was all okay and that they’d find out what worked for them.

“Babe, I’m sure everyone in the class was thinking those things,” Craig said. Tweek looked like he wanted to eject himself from the car. Craig parked in his driveway. “Do you want to kiss me now?”

“I always want to kiss you!” Tweek blurted and then groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Craig gave him a brief smile. “Come on, let’s go inside. I made more coffee.”

“But wait!” Tweek shouted when Craig got out of the car. He leaned down to look at Tweek.

“What?” he asked.

“Do you- do you like kissing me?” Tweek squeaked. Craig stared at him for a moment.

“Kissing you is my favorite thing,” Craig said watching Tweek relaxed into his seat for a moment. He smiled at Craig. Craig nodded towards the door and shut his car door. Tweek followed him inside, grabbing Craig’s hand and holding it tight.

Craig shut the front door before turning to Tweek and pressing their lips together. “I’m proud of you for today,” he murmured against Tweek’s lips. Tweek sighed contently and Craig kissed him again.


End file.
